User blog:Witchking99/Sol, The Celestial Sun
Sol, the Celestial Sun is a custom champion inspired by Celestia, the Empyrean Sovereign (in turn inspired by Lancetta's work) Sol, the Celestial Sun. Sol is known by many names such as the Solar King, the Helion Emperor, and the Vigilant Sovereign. Alone and by himself he can inspire Rage, Rebellion, and Fear. Alone he would rule his Land with Iron-Fist always watching for any spark of treachery. Luckily he is not alone, because those are not what he stand for for he has Luna, the Empyreal Moon. With her He Inspires Power, Courage and Vigilance. He rules his kingdom with his wife and with the utmost care and grace. Able extinguish all doubt in them and all doubt in their decisions because they truly are the Eternal Lovers. Abilities as magic damage for 3 seconds |targeting='Shield Breaker' is an on-hit effect that applies a debuff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= }} the distance of Sol's next 3 basic attacks or Abilities are modified and when he auto-attacks a target enemy, he along with other enemies in an 90° arc are hit as well. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting='Solar Divergence' is an auto attack modifier. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = Solar Divergence attack will apply on-hit effects if it can apply Sol's basic attack damage. * Solar Divergence attack can not be or , however, the empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. * Solar Divergence's damage will trigger against structures. |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional=*Spellblade effects and other on-hit effects damage are not multiplied by the ability. }} Enemy champions within a radius of him are dealt damage after attacking while in combat. this damage is doubled when the attack was against Sol. |description2 = Sol slams Morning Star's head to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies and them. After a , Sol then activates uses Magic to enemies towards Morning Star's Head, dealing Magical damage. the Passive part of this skill is deactivated when this skill is on cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | | | }} |targeting='Heliacal Incarceration' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |projectile=false |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=will block the damage and |additional=* Heliacal Incarceration grants sight of the target area before it lands. }} Sol sends Morning Star at a targeted direction, the first enemy hit, if the knocked back enemy hits other enemies they are with them, landing the same time. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |speed = 1850 |targeting = Empyreal Punishment is a linear, colliding skill shot that damages and the first enemy it hits and all enemies that enemy hits. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Empyreal Punishment has a second casting time. * Empyreal Punishment's damage is dealt on impact, not after the target is knocked back. * Empyreal Punishment can hit and knock back stealthed units. This will not explicitly reveal the stealthed enemy, but can/will reveal , , and due to the conditions of their stealth. * Empyreal Punishment can be used to knock back enemies through terrain. * Empyreal Punishment will damage but will not knock back , , or . * Empyreal Punishment will damage visible and will knock back these traps towards the direction bringing enemies with it. Invisible boxes will neither take damage or be damaged. * , , or used by enemy champions while being knocked back will not interrupt Empyreal Punishment. ** For skillshots, such as , they will fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position when the casting time ends. ** For dashes and blinks such as the caster will be interrupted and the ability will be put on cooldown. }} Sol gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into Morning Star, then fires at an area as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. This skill destroys all shields before dealing damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Lore Sol even though considered old in human years and experienced beyond what any human can actually experience, is actually still a child on his throne. Sol before he met his Wife and Lover Luna was not someone you'd want to mess with. From his throne he has his Flail "Morning Star", the doors of the throne room were always open during times when villagers would ask for help or someone brought bad news. the reason for this was when Sol is brought bad news, he would force the messenger to stand by the throne room doors as he targeted them from his throne with Morning Star. A lot of thing can be told about Sol when he uses Morning Star, He is Impatient, Arrogant, and has quite the temper but it also shows his Passion, Power and Mastery of His Weapon. Morning Star's Abilities are not to be taken lightly as it feeds off Solar Energy something Sol naturally radiates and when Sol throws it, he radiates even more Solar energy and as a result Morning Star's head can grow to something larger than a human or boulder and his chain can extend infinitely as long as he feeds it more Solar Energy but you may ask is why would anyone listen to a king this inexperienced and why would no one try to stop him? Well, the reason for that is that they respect him, Sol as long as any person remembers fights in the front lines along with his soldiers. He may rule with an ironfist but if push comes to shove no benefactor, adviser or supporter of the king will stop him from fighting in the frontlines and He truly is a menace on the field, able to wipe out and entire rows of people in one sweep, able to gather large amounts of people into an area then burning them alive with a pseudo sun made with the help of Morning Star as the Catalyst. He had once forgotten to bring Morning Star to battle with him but that did not stop the king. He had fought valiantly barehanded even without Morning Star. he had used his control over gravity to fight picking people from afar to punch them with great force. Appearance Sol has a combination of Red and Orange wavy to curly hair that reaches neck length and gains an Incandescent look when Eternal Vigilance is on. His Armor is a combination of Matte Red, Matte Orange, and Matte Yellow, again like the hair it becomes Incandescent when Eternal Vigilance is on. His Flail "Morning Star" is an Ash Black whenever he uses a skill, a orange and red Incandescent pattern appears. While Eternal Vigilance is on, His Flames envelop "Morning Star" and patterns appear all over it. Change Log to ** Changed effect from only basic attacks to include skills. ;6/11/2016 * Passive: Au-bade Annihilation ** Changed after every auto-attack to a three-hit passive. (Temporary Fix) ** Added Movement Speed }} Category:Custom champions